


An Ending, A New Beginning

by Gayseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied drinking, Romance, only slight yvesoul, slight angst at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayseul/pseuds/Gayseul
Summary: Jinsoul's surprise went wrong. Haseul does what she can to cheer her up. But there is one person that does a good job at doing so.





	An Ending, A New Beginning

Jinsoul was sitting alone in a bar, drinking the night away. Today started great, she woke up next to her girlfriend and went to work after giving her a kiss goodbye. Since she got off work early she wanted to surprise Sooyoung, but instead she got a surprise that left her shattered and in tears. 

Seeing Sooyoung being kissed by an unknown woman in their shared home isn’t something you’d expect to happen. Not after everything they went through together. Dropping the flowers she bought for her, she stormed out the house and called Haseul, asking if she could stay over for a few days to sort everything out. 

Haseul being the mom friend she is told her she could, waiting for Jinsoul to arrive outside the house. As soon as Jinsoul pulled up on the driveway and got out of the car, she was tackled into a hug by the older girl. 

They didn’t exchange any words, they didn’t have to since they both knew it was going to be tough for Jinsoul emotionally to speak of it since she’s been with Sooyoung for a few years now. 

It’s been a week since she found out, she’s been slowly getting better and is understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Do you want to go out tonight to forget about her?” Haseul asked Jinsoul as they were eating breakfast, “If I say yes, where do you plan on going?” Haseul only had this smile on her face that scares Jinsoul whenever she sees it. “Oh, you’ll see, I bet you will like it though!” was the only reply she got. 

Jinsoul had to admit, she liked the place they went to. It was a local gay bar in the middle of the city, she heard about it before through Haseul but didn’t ask anything about it. “To a new beginning! A gay one where you’ll feel happy with a cute girl!” Haseul stated as they both took a shot. 

“Why don’t we both look for a girl here, we could both use someone. I’m going after that tall girl over there, the blonde one wearing the red flannel.” Haseul said before taking her leave, leaving Jinsoul all alone at the bar. And this is how she ended up being alone in a bar. 

She could see her friend already making out with the taller girl, the sight alone makes her miss the physical contact between two people. 

“Is this seat taken?” a young woman asked Jinsoul, she looked like she was around the same age as her, and kind of cute too. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” She replied. 

“Thank you, I’m Kahei. And what are you doing here...?” “Jinsoul, the name is Jinsoul.” She answered as she shook Kahei’s hand. 

“So, what brings you here on this lovely evening?” Kahei asked Jinsoul, who was just staring at her drink and stirring it.   
“I came here with my friend, she’s over there making out with someone.” Pointing towards Haseul who was still glued to the other girls’ face. 

“Oh! So she’s the one kissing Jungeun!” the girl replied “I figured she found someone, but I didn’t know my friend ended up with yours.” Laughing at the coincidence 

The conversation went on for a while, talking about what they like and dislike, their jobs and things they’re interested in, drinking as it went on. 

“Soulie~ I’m leaving with this cutie, I’ll see you eventually~” Jinsoul didn’t get a chance to reply as Haseul was already walking out of the place with Jungeun in tow.

As the night went on, the two also became a bit more open to each other. 

“I’m surprised you’re single, you’re gorgeous and funny! Who wouldn’t want to have you.” Kahei stated as she placed her hand on top of Jinsoul’s. 

“The person that cheated on me, she didn’t want to have me apparently...” the last part coming out as a mumble, but Kahei heard it clearly. 

“Her loss, they won’t know what they’ll be missing out on. Come, let’s go and have some more fun outside!” Kahei stood up and reached her hand out, Jinsoul taking her up on the offer. She didn’t mind this, the feeling of a new adventure starting. She finally felt like she could move on instead of hanging on to the past.

They left the bar hand in hand, walking around the town in the middle of the night with no one in sight.   
“You know, I’m happy my friend dragged me along to the bar today.” Jinsoul said, “How come?” the other girl asked.   
“Because I got to meet a girl, who is trying to make me feel better after my friend left me to have fun with some tall blonde lesbian girl wearing a flannel. This girl that I met though, is also very pretty, and when I say pretty, I mean beautiful. I wonder if I have a chance with her, really.” Jinsoul said, avoiding Kahei’s gaze since she was blushing like crazy. The compliment also caused Kahei to blush, just humming in understanding at the words that were said to her just now.

After a few more minutes of walking around whilst looking at the starry night, it started to get a bit colder. Staying outside for any longer would probably get them to be sick soon.

“Hey Jinsoul, do you want to come to my place and watch a movie? I don’t think you would want to go to your place since Haseul and Jungeun are there.” 

Kahei was right, she really didn’t want to be there with those two in the house. Haseul was known to scream the whole house together when she was screwing around with someone and she didn’t need that right now.   
“Yeah, I’d love to.” Kahei’s face lit up, her night with Jinsoul wasn’t coming to an end yet! And so, they went to Kahei’s place to watch a movie. 

“But, it wouldn’t be fun to just watch a rom-com and not make a bit more entertaining for the both of us, right?” Jinsoul had a confusing look on her face, not understanding what Kahei was referring to. “Every time a cheesy line is said by a character you must take a shot, deal?” Kahei suggested, Jinsoul doesn’t hesitate at the idea, “Deal.” Soon they realized what this would do to the both.

Only 20 minutes into the movie and they already became a mess. It didn’t take a whole lot for the two to get drunk since they already had some drinks at the bar. Which is how Kahei ended up sitting in Jinsoul’s lap, their gazes locked on each other.

Jinsoul didn’t dare to move, letting Kahei have free reign over her. Neither said a word, the only sound that was heard was that clothes rustling with every move they made and the movie that was still playing in the background. 

“Hey…” Jinsoul tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. It was foreign to have someone new so close to her. Being able to see the small hint of lip gloss present on Kahei’s lips. 

“Hey…” Kahei whispered back. They stayed like that for another minute, until Kahei moved on hand towards Jinsoul’s face. Her thumb brushing along her cheek down her jawline. 

Kahei started to lean in, stopping when she could feel Jinsoul’s breath on her lips. “Can I?” she whispered. Jinsoul could only nod, not daring to say a word. Letting Kahei kiss her and wrapping her arms around Kahei’s lower back. 

They went on for a while, breaking away when they both needed to catch their breath. Even then it didn’t take long before they resumed kissing. 

The movie night turning into a night of finding a new beginning with someone new.

**Author's Note:**

> It was either Chuu or Yves. And I just can't see Chuu cheating on anyone. I also have a Twitter where I post my feels when I'm writing something or when I see my biases attack me. @Gayseuls


End file.
